1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a trajectory of a projectile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air- or sea-going vehicles are often used to deliver a payload to a target location or to carry the payload over a desired area. For example, projectiles may be used in combat situations to deliver a payload, such as an explosive warhead, a kinetic energy penetrator, or the like, to a target to disable or destroy the target. Surveillance vehicles may carry a payload designed to sense certain conditions surrounding the vehicle, such as objects on the ground or weather activity. Such vehicles typically include a plurality of fins for controlling their trajectories during flight. Conventionally, a separate motor and power transmission assembly is provided for each of the fins. A trajectory controller may be used to drive each of the motors to achieve the desired projectile trajectory.
It is generally desirable, however, for such vehicles to be lighter in weight, rather than heavier, so that their ranges may be extended while using an equivalent amount of propellant. Further, it is generally desirable for the contents of the vehicle other than the payload, e.g., the motors, power transmission assemblies, and the like, to be more compact, so that larger payloads may be used within the body of the projectile. Generally, larger warheads may contain greater amounts of explosives or larger kinetic energy penetrators to effect greater damage to the target. Further, larger surveillance payloads may allow a greater level of information to be retrieved from the vehicle""s surroundings.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing, the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for controlling a trajectory of a projectile is provided. The apparatus includes a planetary drive train, a yaw drive assembly engaged with the planetary drive train, a pitch drive assembly engaged with the planetary drive train, and a plurality of fin assemblies linked with the planetary drive train such that, as the planetary drive train is actuated by at least one of the yaw drive assembly and the pitch drive assembly, corresponding displacements are produced in the plurality of fin assemblies.
In another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for controlling a trajectory of a projectile is provided. The apparatus includes a planetary drive train, a roll drive assembly engaged with the planetary drive train, at least one of a yaw drive assembly engaged with the planetary drive train and a pitch drive assembly engaged with the planetary drive train, and a plurality of fin assemblies linked with the planetary drive train such that, as the planetary drive train is actuated by at least one of the roll drive assembly, the yaw drive assembly, and the pitch drive assembly, corresponding displacements are produced in the plurality of fin assemblies.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method for controlling a trajectory of a projectile is provided, comprising epicyclically actuating a plurality of fins using outputs from at least one of a roll actuator, a yaw actuator, and a pitch actuator.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method for controlling a trajectory of a projectile is provided, including linking a plurality of fins to a yaw actuator and a pitch actuator via a planetary gear train and driving the yaw actuator and the pitch actuator to displace the plurality of fins.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a projectile is provided. The projectile includes a flight control system disposed within the fuselage. The flight control system includes a planetary drive train, a yaw drive assembly engaged with the planetary drive train, a pitch drive assembly engaged with the planetary drive train, and a plurality of fin assemblies extending through the fuselage and linked with the planetary drive train such that, as the planetary drive train is actuated by at least one of the yaw drive assembly and the pitch drive assembly, corresponding displacements are produced in the plurality of fin assemblies. The flight control system may further include comprising a roll drive assembly engaged with the planetary drive train, wherein as the planetary drive train is actuated by at least one of the roll drive assembly, the yaw drive assembly, and the pitch drive assembly, corresponding displacements are produced in the plurality of fin assemblies.